They Started With A Kiss
by Kim-HyeRim
Summary: Awalnya, Suho berniat untuk memberikan surat pada Luhan, sunbae yang menjadi kapten sepak bola di sekolahnya. Namun karena kecerobohannya sendiri, ia memasukkannya ke loker yang salah! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca aja sendiri*plak Crack couple/Krisho/uke!Suho/BL/AU!School Life, RnR Please
1. Chapter 1 : A Mistake

**They Started With A Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Joonmyun (Suho)**

**Wu Yifan (Kris)**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Cast lainnya menyusul**

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance (mungkin)**

**Warning : BL/shonen-ai, Suho!uke, typo(s), alur kecepetan, cerita tidak jelas dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau gak suka jangan baca :D**

**Sudah diperingatkan!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Uh~apa yang harus kulakukan? Eotteohke?"

Seorang namja terlihat mondar-mandir di depan kelasnya. Namanya Kim Joonmyun atau akrab disapa Suho.

"Langsung ke kelasnya saja"

Seorang namja bermata sipit berlapiskan eyeliner disebelahnya memberi saran.

"Kau pikir ini mudah?!"seru Suho. Namja tadi-Baekhyun-berjengit kaget.

Kemudian Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, membuat pose berpikir. Tak lama kemuudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau menyelipkan surat di loker nya saja? Minta dia untuk menemuimu di taman sekolah"

Suho mengangguk-angguk setuju lalu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi tempatnya duduk, ia mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Suho mengangguk mantap. Setelah menulis sekitar 5 menit, ia berdiri dan melipat kertas tadi se-rapi mungkin, lalu menciuminya. Baekhyun bergidik geli melihat tingkah Suho.

"Ayo, Baek! Temani aku ke lokernya!"

Baekhyun hanya mengekor dibelakang Suho. Hingga mereka tiba di depan banyak loker.

"Kau yakin ini lokernya?"Tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Entahlah, tapi setahuku ini lokernya,"

"Ya sudah, cepat masukkan! Sebelum ada yang melihat!"

Suho pun menyelipkan surat tadi ke pintu loker tadi. Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah…

Seorang namja berperawakkan tinggi keluar dari kelas. Aura karismatik seolah-olah terpancar dari dirinya. Namanya Wu Yifan. Atau nama bekennya Kris. Ia seorang kapten basket sekolah ini. Ia berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil baju untuk berlatih basket. Setelah membukanya, ia mendapati sebuah surat tergeletak di dalamnya. Ia mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

**'Annyeong sunbaenim^^**

**Namaku Kim Joonmyun, murid dari kelas 11-2. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku menyukai sunbaenim, aku harap sunbae mau datang ke taman sekolah saat jam pelajara selesai. Aku mohon~**

**Kamsahamnida sunbaenim^^'**

Kris melipat kembali surat tadi dan tersenyum.

.

.

Suho menunggu di taman sekolah dengan perasaan was-was. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah derap langkah yang terdengar mendekati taman, lalu menghela nafas saat ternyata orang tadi bukanlah yang ia tunggu.

"Apa kau Kim Joonmyun?"sebuah suara yang terdengar berat menyapa pendengarannya.

"Ya, benar. Ada apa sunbaenim"

"Kau yang menyelipkan surat ini ke lokerku?"

Suho membulatkan pupil matanya lalu mengerjap pelan.

"E-eh? Bukankah itu loker Luhan Sunbae?"

"Ck, loker Luhan itu disebelahku, bodoh"

Suho menunduk, merutuki kecerobohannya dalam mengenali loker orang yang disukainya. Tiba-tiba dagunya disentuh oleh jari panjang Kris. Ia mengangkat wajah Suho dan…

CUP!

Oh my god! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kris?! Suho mengerjap tidak percaya.

PLAK!

Setelah bibir Kris menjauhi bibirnya, ia menampar pipi Kris, reflex.

"Kau… kenapa menciumku?!"

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Menatap tajam kea rah mata elang Kris.

"Maaf. Tapi, bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

.Perempatan jalan (?) muncul di pelipis Suho. Ia menggeram kesal.

"Aku ingin surat itu kuberikan pada Luhan sunbae, bukan pada sunbae mesum sepertimu!"

"Mungkin ini takdir baik mu,"ujar Kris tidak nyambung.

"MENYEBALKAAAN~!"

.

.

"Huweeee~Baekhyunnie~ternyata itu bukan loker Luhan sunbae!"

Rengek Suho pada Baekhyun melalui handphone-nya.

"Oh, jinjjayo? Lalu siapa orang beruntung itu?"

"Ish, dia si kapten basket"

"Oh, Kris sunbae? Kenapa suaramu terdengar seperti orang frustasi begitu?"

"Aku memang frustasi, Baek. Dia mencuri first kiss-ku!"

"What?!"teriak Baekhyun lebay.

"Ya, dia melakukannya! Aku tidak rela!"

"Ya sudah, yang sabar ya hyung"

"Kau benar-benar tidak membantu, Baek! Ya sudah! Aku tutup dulu, bye!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab salam diseberang sana, Suho sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

Besoknya…

Suho masih bergelung diselimut hangatnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 06:00.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Joonmyun-ah~palli ireona!"

Suho menggeliat pelan. Lalu mengerjap saat merasakan dingin serasa menyergap tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup selimut. Ia duduk kemudian menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Joonmyun!"

"Iya, iya. Joonmyun sudah bangun"

Sahut Suho. Ia berjalan dengan lemas. Ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

BRUK!

"Awww! Appoyo~"

.

.

Saat di meja makan, Suho menekuk wajahhnya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, hyung?"

Tanya adiknya yang masih duduk di Junior High School, Kim Jongdae.

"Belum disetrika"sahut Suho asal.

"Tadi Eomma mendengar suara benda jatuh dari kamarmu"

"Tadi itu yang jatuh bukan benda, tapi Joonmyun hyung"

Jawab Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen sambil tertawa kecil. Suho menatap kesal pada adiknya tersebut.

"Makanya lain kali hati-hati"

Sahut Appanya yang sedari tadi membaca Koran paginya.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo cepat makan!"

Mereka pun memulai sarapan di pagi yang hangat ini. Baru dua kali Suho menyendokkan nasi gorengnya, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Jongdae, buka pintunya"suruh Suho. Tanpa protes, Chen turun dari kursinya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Cklek

"Cari siapa, ya?"

"Joonmyun-nya ada?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Chen kembali berlari kecil menuju ruang makan.

"Hyung, ada teman hyung didepan!"

Suho langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, teman? Baekhyun jarang sekali mengajaknya berangkat bersama, biasanya ia bersama pacarnya. Lalu siapa?

"Kau…"

Pertanyaan Suho terjawab saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sunbaenim?"Tanya Suho dingin.

"Yeah, menjemputmu, tentu saja"

"Kenapa kau menjemputku? Aku tidak perlu tumpangan!"

"Benarkah? Aku tetap akan mengantarmu,"

"Keras kepala."lirih Suho.

"Tunggu di dalam. Aku belum sempat sarapan"

Suho masuk kembali ke ruang makan.

"Siapa diluar? Baekhyun?"Tanya eommanya.

"Bukan"jawab Suho singkat. Moodnya menghilang entah kemana.

"Lalu siapa?"kali ini appanya ikut bertanya.

"Seorang sunbae"

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak masuk?"

"Dia Joonmyun suruh untuk menunggu diruang tamu"

Suho langsung menyuap nasi nya ke mulutnya. Ia benar-benar lapar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Suho sudah selesai. Setelah berpamitan, ia berjalan keluar.

"Ayo berangkat"

Mereka berjalan keluar. Suho berjalan menuju garasi. Berniat mengambil sepedanya.

"Bukankah aku akan mengantarmu?"

Suho tidak menggubrisnya. Ia mengerang kesal saat melihat ban sepedanya kempes.

"Masih tidak mau kuantar?"

"Hahh~arraseo"

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, Suho turun dan menyerahkan helmnya pada Kris.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sunbae."

"Nanti saat pulang akan kuantar lagi."

"Aku bisa naik bis sendiri"tolak Suho.

"Tidak menerima penolakkan"

"Baiklaaah! Kau senang sekali memaksaku, sih."gerutu Suho kesal.

Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dikelas, Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di samping tempat duduknya.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?"

"Sedang badmood"

Baekhyun diam. Suho kalau sedang badmood mengerikan.

"Hyung, bagaimana masalahmu dengan sunbae it-"

"Jangan mengungkit hal itu, Tuan Byun"ujar Suho dingin.

"Oh-Oke, Tuan Kim"

Suaranya benar-benar mengerikan.

TBC

Author's corner :

Hay hay~

Kim-nickname baru :D-bawa ff ber chapter nih. Pairingnya tentu saja Krisho. Semoga ada yang berkenan baca. Maaf ya kalau pendek, ini kan baru chapter satu, hehehe~(ngeles aja lu, kayak bajay) Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi. Mau ngomong apaan lagi, ya? Ya udah deh, semoga pada suka.

Pai-Pai~

Review Please~


	2. Chapter 2 : End

**They Started With A Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Joonmyun (Suho)**

**Wu Yifan (Kris)**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongdae (Chen/ Suho's Brother)**

**Cast lainnya menyusul**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance (mungkin)**

**Disclaimer : this fiction is mine, but the characters is not mine**

**Warning: BL/Shonen-ai, Suho!uke, typo, alur kecepatan, dan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau gak suka jangan baca.**

**Sudah diperingatkan!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Suara benturan antara benda bundar oranye dengan lantai begitu kentara di lapangan basket indoor sekolah Suho. Ia hanya duduk di tribun penoton sambil menatap tidak berminat pada Kris yang asyik bermain sendiri di tengah lapangan. Ia hanya-sedikit-terkesima saat Kris berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke ring dalam jarak sejauh kira-kira, err entahlah, author pun tak tahu*plak.

"Sunbae~bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Mungkin aku akan mati bosan sekarang"rengek Suho pada Kris.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya pada Suho.

"Baiklah. Cepat turun dari sana!"seru Kris sambil berjalan menuju tasnya yang tergeletak dipinggir lapangan. Suho menghela nafas pelan. Akhirnya aku pulang juga, batin Suho. Kira-kira, ia sudah berada disini menemani Kris-mungkin lebih tepatnya cuma duduk-selama dua jam. Sepulang sekolah, Kris langsung mengajaknya kesini.

"Sunbae, cepat! Aku lapar.."

"Iya, iya. Kajja!"

Kris menarik tangan Suho pelan. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Sekarang sudah pukul empat, jam segini, sih para murid yang ikut ekstrakurikuler sudah banyak yang pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. 'Seharusnya jam segini aku enak-enakan mengganggu Jongdae atau mengerjakan hal lainnya dirumah'batin Suho merana. Sesampainya diparkiran, Kris menyerahkan sebuah helm untuk Suho dan memakai helm satunya. Setelahnya, Suho naik ke motor Kris. Dan motor hitam itu melaju meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

.

.

Suho mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Err, sunbae? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Kini mereka berdiri di depan sebuah cafe. Namanya Diamond Cafe*ngawur.

"Kau laparkan?"

"Iya, aku lapar tapi aku mau pulang!"seru Suho. Ia bersidekap sambil membelakangi Kris.

"Ck, ayolah!"

Kris pun menarik tangan Suho dengan cepat.

"Kubilang aku mau pulang!"

"Sudah, jangan berisik! Nanti diperhatikan orang!"

Benar saja. Beberapa orang menatap mereka berdua bingung. Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Suho hanya diam saat Kris menyuruhnya duduk disalah satu kursi. Ia memasang wajah cemberut. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Urusan makan, ia bisa saja minta dibuatkan jajangmyun pada eomma nya.

"Hey, jangan cemberut. Kau mau apa?"

"Jus strawberry saja."jawab Suho cuek.

"Tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak!"

Setelahnya, Kris pergi untuk memesan.

'Sebenarnya aku lapar, tapi aku kan sudah menolak tawarannya mentah-mentah. Lagipula, aku berada disini karena dipaksa'batin Suho. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kris datang dengan tangannya membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Ini untukmu"

"Gomawo"

Suho langsung meminum jusnya. Ia benar-benar haus. Sedangkan Kris memakan steaknya.

"Berhenti memanggilku sunbae"celetuk Kris tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Aku tidak mau,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti aku tidak mau,"

Suho kembali meminum jus nya. Kris yang sedang makan tahu, kalau Suho terkadang melirik steak nya. Ia terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Dasar keras kepala,"lirih Kris.

"Apa sunbae bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Apa kau benar-benar tidak lapar?"goda Kris.

"Ti-tidak! Habiskan saja."

Suho menunduk, tetap mempertahankan gengsinya. Kris terkikik pelan. Ia memotong dagingnya dan menusuknya dengan garpu. Lalu menyodorkannya kedepan bibir Suho.

"Cepat buka mulutmu!"

Suho pun membuka mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya dengan enggan. Ia meminum jusnya, guna menutupi rasa malunya.

"Mau lagi?"

Dengan cepat, Suho menggeleng.

"Sunbae,cepat aku mau pulang!"rengek Suho seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan baru.

"Iya,iya.. tunggu sebentar."

Tak berapa lama, Kris selesai. Mereka keluar setelah membayar yang mereka pesan-tepatnya Kris yang membayar.

.

.

" Eommaaaaaa! Joonmyun hyung membaca buku harian kuuu!"

Teriakan melengking itu berasal dari Chen.

"Jongdae! Jangan berisik! Eomma sedang memasak."

Kakak beradik ini turun ke dapur, menghampiri eomma mereka.

"Eomma, Joonmyun hyung tidak mau mengembalikan bukunya!"adu Chen.

"Habisnya, Jongdae selalu menggangguku, eomma!"balas Suho tak mau kalah.

Eomma Suho mematikan kompor lalu berbalik, dan menyentil kedua dahi anaknya.

CTAK

CTAK

"Aww~Appoyo!"seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ck, kalian ini apa-apaan, sih?! Joonmyun cepat kembalikan buku adikmu, dan kau Jongdae, berhenti mengganggu kakakmu"

Chen mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Sedangkan Suho, ia kembali kekamarnya-setelah melempar buku adiknya di meja makan dan mendapat teriakan bonus dari Chen. Dikamar, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Beberapa hari lagi, para siswa tingkat akhir disekolahnya akan melakuka ujian kelulusan. Yang berarti, ia akan libur seminggu penuh.

Ia mengambil handphone-nya dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Ne, yeoboseyo. Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak melakukan apapun. Kau sedang apa?"

"Sama sepertimu"

Mereka tertawa pelan.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja saat pulang sekolah? Aku mencarimu, tau."

"Aku ditarik oleh sunbae itu ke lapangan basket. Padahal aku mau pulang naik bis, tapi sunbae itu memaksaku agar menemaninya terlebih dahulu. Yah, mau tak mau aku menunggunya dengan bosan"

"Kasihan sekali. Lalu, kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam lima tepat"

"Hyung, kau benar-benar menunggu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Berkali-kali aku minta pulang tidak dihiraukannya. Padahal aku bosan dan lapar sekali"sungut Suho.

"Apa kau langsung diantar pulang?"

"Tidak, dia mengajakku makan. Secara memaksa"

Pipinya memanas mengingat kejadian di cafe tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh kejadian tadi.

"Kau masih disana Hyung? Hyung? Hyung!"

Suho tersentak kaget.

"Maaf, Baek. Kau tahu? Ia memintaku berhenti memanggilnya sunbae"

"Jinjja? Itu bagus!"seru Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Itu artinya, dia ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Bukankah ia sudah tahu kalau aku tidak menyukainya? Kenapa masih mengejarku?"

"Hyung, yang kutahu, Kris sunbae itu akan memperjuangkan cintanya. Dan ternyata, dari awal, Kris sunbae itu memang menyukaimu."

Suho terdiam.

"Joonmyun hyuuuuung! Cepat turun! Atau aku akan menghabiskan jajangmyun-mu!"

"Baek, sudah dulu ya. Nanti ku telpon lagi"

Suho segera keluar dari kamarnya. Takut tidak kebagian makan malam.

.

.

Hari ini, Suho berangkat menggunakan sepedanya. Ia meminta pada Kris agar tidak menjemputnya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit, ia tiba di sekolahnya. Saat masuk kelas, Baekhyun belum datang. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak bekal dan hendak meletakkannya di laci mejanya.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Ia menengok kedalam lacinya.

"Bunga? Susu?"

"BOOO!"

"Hyaa!"

Baekhyun terbahak. Sedangkan Suho menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Hahahh~haha~kau lucu sekali hyung."Baekhyun pun duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Sudah puas tertawa, huh?"sindir Suho.

"Maaf, hyung. Oh iya, apa yang kau pegang itu? Bunga mawar dan dan susu?"

"Bukan ini anjing dan kucing. Ya jelaslah, ini bunga dan sekotak susu, kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Baekhyun cuma nyengir gaje.

"Hyung, ada tulisannya, tuh."

Baekhyun mengambil susu kotak tersebut. Ada note kecil menempel di karton susu tersebut.

_'Good Morning^^_

_Have A Nice Day, baby'_

Suho jelas mengetahui siapa pengirim dua benda ini.

"Pasti Kris sunbae"tebak Baekhyun.

"Tidak salah lagi"sahut Suho.

"Tuh, 'kan apa kataku kemarin, Kris sunbae itu akan terus memperjuangkan perasaannya. Meskipun begitu, kau jangan terlalu mengacuhkannya, jangan terlalu menyakitinya. Hyung bisa terkena karmanya"ceramah Baekhyun pada Suho. Suho hanya diam.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Lonceng tanda masuk berbunyi. Cho seonsaengnim pun masuk lima menit setelahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo"sapa Cho saenim

"Annyeonghaseyo"balas murid dengan nyaring.

"Anak-anak, hari ini bapak akan membagikan hasil ulangan minggu kemarin"

Semua murid diam. Menunggu namanya disebut untuk mengambil kertas pada Cho saenim.

"Kim Jinhan"

"Kim Joonmyun"

Suho pun maju. Mengambil kertasnya dengan gemetar. Ia selalu gemetar bila berhadapan dengan Cho saenim. Ia melihat nilainya.

"Huh~syukurlah"

"Berapa nilaimu, hyung?"

"A"

"Kau masih beruntung, aku mendapat nilai B -"

"Bukankah sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya agar kau belajar?"

"Hehe, aku tertidur."

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri"

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini, Suho mendapat sekotak susu dan setangkai mawar. Ia mulai terbiasa untuk menjulurkan tangan ke laci mejanya, untuk memeriksa apakah ada isinya atau tidak. Hari ini, ia kembali menengok lacinya.

"Kosong?"

Ia mencek kembali, dan mendapatkan selembar kertas.

'_Datanglah ke taman kota dekat komplek perumahanmu pukul 5. Aku tunggu n_n'_

Ia mengenali tulisan ini. Tulisan Kris. Ia bingung. Datang, atau tidak?

"Hyung?"

"Aigoo"

Suho terkejut dan menjatuhkan kertas tadi. Dan mendarat tepat didepan sepatu Baekhyun. Baekhyun memungutnya dan membacanya.

"Ini tulisan Kris sunbae, kan?"

"Iya. Baek bagaimana? Aku harus datang atau tidak?"

"Kau harus datang. Aku tahu kau menyukainya"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Terlihat dari tingkahmu. Seminggu ini kau selalu tersenyum saat mendapat susu dan bunga darinya. Kau tidak terlalu mengacuhkannya. Dan lainnya. Terlalu banyak bila kusebutkan"

"Benarkah?"lirih Suho tak percaya pada tindakannya sendiri.

.

.

Sekarang, Suho tengah berguling-guling dikasurnya. Masih kebingungan, apa ia harus datang? Tak lama kemudian, senyumnya terkembang. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ia bingung lagi. Aku harus pakai baju apa? Kira-kira itu yang ada dipikiran Suho. Ia melirik ke arah jam. Jam 2.30.

Ia mengambil kaos putih polos, kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak dan jeans hitam. Ia meletakannya di meja belajarnya. Ia menguap kecil.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur dulu"

.

.

Kris melirik jamnya. Pukul 4.30. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal. Ia memegang kotak bermotif polkadot berwarna ungu-putih. Isinya hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Ia duduk di bangku yang disediakan disitu. Baru sekitar 20 menit ia duduk hujan mulai turun. Ia berteduh di pohon yang ada disana, pohon yang cukup besar. Namun, beberapa partikel air sedikit mengenai tubuhnya, sehingga ia tetap merasa kedinginan.

"Joonmyun, cepatlah datang"

.

.

Suho meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik jam nya.

"Astaga!"

Jam 5.10. ia terlambat. Ia segera berdiri dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. Hanya sebentar ia di kamar mandi, ia sudah berganti baju. Di dalam kamar mandi ia hanya mandi sebentar. Yang penting wangi.

"Omo! Harinya hujan! Apa Kris sunbae masih menungguku?"

Ia turun ke lantai bawah.

"Joonmyun, mau kemana? Diluar hujan."

"Ada urusan penting, ma. Joonmyun harus pergi!"

Setelah mengambil sebuah payung yang cukup besar, ia segera keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Kris sunbae, aku telat"ia bergumam sambil menghindari kubangan air yang ada dihadapannya.

WHUUSH~

Ia memegang erat payungnya agar tidak terbang. Ia tidak peduli saat air hujan mengenai bajunya atau sepatu kanvasnya. Sekitar 10 menit berjuang melawan angin dan hujan, ia sampai di taman kota. Ia bingung, ia tidak melihat Kris dimanapun.

"Apa ia membohongiku? Atau ia sudah pulang sebelum hujan?"

Matanya melihat kesekitar taman. Manik cokelatnya melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kris sunbae!"

Ia berlari kesana.

"Joonmyun"suaranya seperti hendak hilang.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku.. aku membuatmu kedinginan.. aku membuatmu menunggu disini.."

Ia berjongkok dihadapan Kris sambil memeluk Kris yang menggigil kedinginan, mencoba berbagi hangat tubuhnya.

"..dan sekarang aku membuatmu sakit"

Suho menangkup wajah Kris dengan jemari halusnya.

CUP

Ia mencium bibir Kris yang membiru karena dingin. Menciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Kris hanya diam karena terkejut. Perlahan, Kris menggerakan bibirnya membalas ciuman Suho. Suho mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kris. Ciuman di tengah hujan, begitu romantis. Ciuman mereka terlepas, air mata Suho masih mengalir, berbaur dengan air hujan.

"Ayo, kurawat dirumahku, h-hyung"

Pipi Suho memerah, ia malu sekali. Ia berharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Suho berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam payung dengan erat.

"Ayo hyung."

Kris menyambut uluran tangan Suho. Suho agak kesusahan memapah tubuh Kris. Jelas lah! Kris lebih tinggi dan agak lebih besar darinya. Sedangkan ia lebih kecil daripada Kris. Mereka menempuh perjalanan selama 10 menit. Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Suho.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Eomma! Buka pintunya!"seru Suho tidak sabar.

Cklek

"Eh? Siapa dia Joonmyun? Cepat bawa masuk!"

Eommanya membantu Suho memapah Kris menuju kamarnya.

"Dia sunbae yang waktu itu menjemput Joonmyun"

"Eomma akan membuatkan bubur. Joonmyun, suruh dia ganti baju"

"Tapi eomma, bajuku tidak akan muat di tubuhnya."

"Oh, iya juga, ya? Yasudah, ambil saja pakaian appa yang jarang digunakannya. Soalnya sudah kekecilan."

Suho berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil sebuah handuk kecil. Kris duduk dipinggir ranjang Suho.

"Maaf, ranjangmu basah"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Suho mengeringkan rambut Kris dengan lembut. Kris memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan di kepalanya.

"Kau pusing sunbae? Eh, maksudku hyung,"

"Kepalaku berat sekali. Aku juga agak susah bernafas"

Keluh Kris sambil mengurut dahinya pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau ganti baju. Sekalian mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu"

Suho kembali berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil bajunya dan berjalan keluar. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan baju dan celana. Ia sudah berganti baju.

"Hyung, kau bisa ganti baju di kamar mandiku"

Kris mencoba berdiri. Ia menggelengkan kepala saat pening mendera kepalanya. Suho menuntunnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau mau melihatku ganti baju?"

Tanya Kris saat Suho menuntunnya sampai masuk kamar mandi.

"Eh? T-Tidak kok. A-aku hanya memastikan agar kau tidak terpeleset"

"Benarkah?"disaat sedang sakit pun ia menggoda Suho.

"Ish! Cepat ganti bajumu!"

Ia melempar baju beserta celana tersebut kearah Kris dan berlari keluar. Wajahnya merah padam seperti strawberry favoritnya Baekhyun.

"Joonmyun! Kemari!"seru eommanya dari bawah.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Suho keluar kamar dan turun menuju dapur.

"Ini buburnya. Selesai makan nanti, suruh dia minum obat. Oh iya, siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Wu Yifan. Tapi biasanya ia dipanggil Kris."

"Dia sangat tampan. Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Eomma bicara apa sih?"Suho menerima nampan berisi mangkok kecil air putih dua gelas cokelat panas dan obat penurun panas.

"Ah, mengaku saja. Eomma dan appa merestui kau berhubungan dengan siapapun. Asal kau bahagia. Dia sepertinya baik. Ah, cepat antarkan! Kasihan ia kedinginan"

Suho berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua.

Cklek

"Hyung?"

Kris meringkuk dibalik selimutnya.

"Kau tidur, ya?"

"Tidak"

Kris menyahut dengan suara serak. Suho meletakkan nampan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ayo duduk! Makan lalu minum obat"

Suho membantu Kri duduk.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku tidak terlambat tadi, kau tidak akan kehujanan"

Suho menyendokkan bubur ke depan bibir Kris. Kris membuka mulutnya dan menelan buburnya perlahan.

"Hyung, apa kau menunggu sangat lama tadi?"

"Lumayan"

"Jam berapa kau datang?"

"Sebelum jam lima. Setengah lima"

TAK

Suho menghentak sendoknya ke mangkok.

"Itu artinya kau berada di pohon itu selam emm... hampir satu jam kau berada disitu! Kenapa tidak pulang saja?"seru Suho dengan nada yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Aku menunggumu. Hatiku berkata kau akan datang."

"Seharusnya kau pulang saja tadi. Atau kau membawa payung. Bukankah sebelum jam setengah lima tadi langit sudah mendung?"

Kris diam. Mereka berdiam, tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan. Kris mengambil alih mangkuk yang dipegang Suho.

"Biar aku makan sendiri. Aku tahu kau ingin minum cokelat itu"ujar Kris sambil memakan buburnya. Suho tersenyum malu saat Kris menyadari kalau ia melirik segelas cokelat hangat dimejanya.

"Hehe.."

Ia meraih gelas tersebut dan meminum cokelatnya. Tak lama Kris selesai makan dan meletakan mangkuknya di atas meja.

"Minum obat ini."

Suho meletakkan gelasnya dan menyodorkan obat beserta air putih pada Kris. Kris menerimanya dan segera meminum obatnya. Suho menyelimuti Kris setelah meletakkan gelas di atas nampan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali."

"Tunggu"

Kris menarik baju Suho pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Temani aku"

Suho meletakkan nampannya diatas meja. Lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring disamping Kris.

"Hyung.."

"Jangan memanggilku hyung"

"Kenapa? Bukankah waktu itu kau memintaku untuk berhenti memanggilmu sunbae?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang jangan panggil aku hyung,aku kan bukan kakakmu"

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Terserah"

Suho berpikir sejenak.

"Yifan? Wufan? Wu? Fan? Yi? Ish, aku bingung!"

Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Yifan saja, ya?"ujar Suho akhirnya. Kris mengangguk. Suho masuk kedalam selimut Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memelukmu. Aku bisa membagi hangat tubuhku denganmu"

"Tapi nanti kau tertular"

"Biar saja, aku tidak peduli."

Kris balas memeluk Suho. Sedangkan Suho menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Kris, mengusakkan kepalanya pada dada Kris dengan manja, seperti anak kucing.

"Yifan"

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku dulu. Aku pernah menamparmu, 'kan? Jadi..."

CUP

Suho mengecup pipi kanan Kris. Setelahnya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris. Kris mengusap lembut surai cokelat Suho.

"Aku juga minta maaf, waktu itu aku merebut first kiss-mu"

Pipi Suho bertambah merah.

"Tapi berkat kejadian itu, kita jadi dekat, 'kan?"ujar Suho.

"Hmm, ya. Tapi, apa kau masih menyukai Luhan?"

"Iya. Aku masih menyukainya. Tapii.. aku lebih menyukaimu!"

Kris tersenyum. Suho memandang Kris tak berkedip.

"Ada apa, Myun?"

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum"ujar Suho polos.

"Aku memang tampan"balas Kris narsis.

"Narsis sekali..."

Mereka kembali diam. Berbagi kehangatan dalam selimut. Hujan masih mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya.

"Apa kau masih pusing?"

"Tidak, sudah berkurang"

Suho membuat pola tidak jelas di dada Kris dengan jemarinya.

"Emm, Yifan.."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Kris menunduk. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu. Dan aku.. berkali lipat lebih mencintaimu"

Mereka mendekatkan wajah masing-masing.

Semakin dekat..

Suho merasakan hembusan nafas Kris . Ia memejamkan mata dan..

CUP

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kris mulai mengulum bibir Suho dengan pelan.

"Mmh~"

Suho meremas kaos depan Kris, menandakan ia menyukainya. Kris menyesap bibir Suho dengan lembut. Membuat Suho lemas seketika.

"Ungh..ngh"

Kris merasa nafas Suho mulai memendek. Kris pun segera melepas ciumannya. Bibir Suho sedikit membengkak dan bertambah merah. Pipinya pun merah padam. Kris mengusap pipi Suho.

"Yifan, sebaiknya.. Yifan menginap disini saja. Hujannya tidak berhenti. Lagian besok hari minggu"

Saran Suho.

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku pulang saja."

Kris bersiap untuk beranjak, namun Suho menahannya.

"Sudah, berhenti mengatakan Yifan merepotkan. Aku senang kok, bisa merawatmu. Dan lagi, diluar masih hujan, nanti Yifan tambah sakit"

"Kalau aku sakit, kan ada Joonmyun yang bisa merawatku"

"Kau pikir aku perawat?"

"Haha.. baiklah. Ayo kita tidur."

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Selamat tidur,Yifan"

"Semoga mimpi indah"

Kris mengecup kening Suho. Lalu terlelap sambil memeluk Suho.

.

.

Other Side..

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Joonmyun-ah! Kalian sudah tidur?"

Tidak mendapat sahutan, wanita ini pun memutuskan masuk.

"Aigoo!"

Hampir saja ia berteriak kalau ia tidak menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia berjlan keluar dengan pelan. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah kamera.

Klik!

"Hihihi~"

Ia berjalan menuju meja nakas Suho, dan mengambil nampan diatasnya, dan berjalan keluar.

Di Dapur..

"Yeobo, lihat ini"

Ia mendatangi suaminya yang duduk di meja makan.

"Ada apa? Omona!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah yang memeluknya itu anak dari Perusahaan Wu?"

"Eoh? Jinjjayo?

"Ne! Bukankah waktu itu sudah pernah ku beri tahu?"

"Aku lupa.."

"Terserahlah"

"Eomma~aku mau susu"

Jongdae mengigau sambil berjalan -_-

.

.

END!

.

.

Author's Corner:

Fiuuh~ #Lap keringet

Haiiiii~ #dilempar sendal

Ini dia chapter duanya alias END! Gak nyangka, ternyata Cuma twoshoot ._.

Padahal rencananya, sih mau bikin konflik, tapi.. masih bingung #mewek

Oh iya, ada salah satu readers yang bilang kalo chap satu kemarin mirip sama salah satu drama Taiwan judulnya 'Devil Beside You'. Jujur, ya. Kim belum pernah nonton itu sama sekali! Ini juga baru tahu judulnya doang.. jadi, ini gak bermaksud plagiat atau apapun. Fanfic yg udah pernah Kim publish itu murni dari pikiran Kim sendiri!

Oke, ini balasan reviewnya. Beberapa udah dibalas lewat PM ya^^

Myunggish : Kim belum pernah nonton, tuh. Kalu pun Kim pernah nonton trus terinspirasi, pasti Kim tulis diatas sana. Makasih udah kasih review ya^^

Emmasuho : Ini udah lanjut^^ ceritanya seru? Ah makasih ^^ gomawo ya udah review^^

DragonAqua : Ini udah lanjut^^makasih udah bilang seru yaa~ :D Joonma horror kalo badmood? Berarti dia bisa jadi hantu di film horror dong :D #Abaikan. Gomawo udah baca and review yaa~ ^^

Little rabbit : gomawo.. ini udah lanjut.. makasih udah review n_n

Kjunmy : Ini udah dilanjut^^ sedih ;( maka dari itu.. lestarikan ff Krisho! #bawa banner Krisho. Makasih udah review! n_n

lee minji elf : Gomawoo~ ini udah lanjut.. makasih udah review ya! ^^

anonymous : gwaenchana~yg penting udah komen :D makasih dibilang keren*ffnya:D ini udah lanjut.. gomawo udah review^^

Thanks To:

SungRaeYoo,Myunggish,Emmasuho,DragonAqua,Little Rabbit,kjunmy,lee minji elf, anonymous, peblish,Krisho Wonkyu,PikaaChuu,jimae407203,kotakpensil,RubikLuhan,nekotan07,yongchan,Jenny Park,DiraLeeXiOh,haeyeolhun,junmyunyifan.

Mohon maaf kalo ada yg gak kesebut. Maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan, gak sempat edit. Buru-buru.

Last Word

Gamsahamnida~


End file.
